


Sarah Vs. The Anniversary

by Principia



Series: Sarah [15]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, Gen, Rule 63, Season/Series 04 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia





	Sarah Vs. The Anniversary

"If you're gonna come back to the CIA so you can make nosing into Alexis Volkoff's business a full time occupation, you need to know what you're getting into, Walker."

The large briefing table in Castle was nearly covered in piles of file folders and notebooks, all of which were labeled TOP SECRET.

      

"But she seems so... lovely — sweet, even," Sarah said, as she pored over the few recent file pictures the CIA or NSA had managed to procure of Alexis Volkoff. So far, she hadn't had many additional hits in the Intersect, which was troubling.

"Try the queen bee of the weapons-dealing community. She likes her men loyal, good-looking, and young doesn't hurt either. More pliable that way," Chuck remarked dryly.

"Which rules out this lovely visage," Casey cracked, mangling the French, "what a pity."

"Pictures like these make her look more like the Miss Marple of weapons dealers," Sarah replied.

Casey snorted, as Chuck continued reading through the folder he held, his expression going darker with every turn of the page. The single thick file in his hands represented only about the past two years or so of Volkoff's exploits -- and these were just the deals the CIA or NSA had managed to find out about afterwards, sometimes third- or fourth-hand.

"Y’see, Walker, that's the trick," Casey continued, "she  _lets_  herself be seen like this. The competition doesn't take her quite so seriously, and then..."

Chuck slapped the file down on the table, open to a particularly grisly set of images.

Sarah set the photographs of Volkoff aside and started going over the incident report: this carnage was the apparent aftermath of a deal gone sour in Bolivia.

"There’s the problem, Sarah: when she stops smiling, people around her tend to die of acute lead poisoning."

Sarah nodded, swallowing thickly, as she looked up at Chuck. He was grim, unsmiling.

Casey grunted. "Or  _worse_. You better look sharp out there.”


End file.
